Across the Void
Across the Void is the first book of the Across the Void series. This book is currently on an indefinite hiatus until Spring 2019. Summary You're the new captain of a luxury space liner, and it's your job to make sure your passengers cross the galaxy safely -- in the middle of a galactic civil war! This romantic space opera is like nothing you've experienced! Chapters Chapter 1: Sky Captain Can you navigate the stars, love, and a galactic civil war as the captain of a luxury spaceship? Or will your meddlesome siblings get in your way? Chapter 2: The Atlas A tour of your ship reveals its beauty, but even with its grand size your siblings can't seem to stop causing chaos... Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers When your passengers come to you with problems, can your siblings help you solve them? Chapter 4: Among the Crew A meeting with the rest of the crew proves that winning them over may be harder than you thought... Chapter 5: Distress Call An unmarked ship is calling for help! But who...or what will you discover inside? Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation The pilot is awake! But what secrets is she hiding? Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra An emergency landing allows you to uncover the secrets of a desert world. Chapter 8: Stowaway As Pax struggles to hide the stowaway, Eos learns a startling secret! Chapter 9: Cross-Examination A surprise inspection forces you to make a tough decision. Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody When tensions run high on the Atlas, you throw an impromptu party! Chapter 11: Under the Mask The Atlas is under attack! Can you save the ones you love? Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins As the battle rages on, you fight to reclaim the Atlas. Chapter 13: The Capital The glittering capital planet of Matara awaits you and your crew! Gallery Sneak Peeks AcrosstheVoidChapter3SneakPeek.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AcrosstheVoidandbigskycountry.png|Summary of Across the Void Chooseyourgenderinnewbooksjuly302018.jpg|Confirmation of Gender of Choice in Across The Void & Big Sky Country Big Sky Country-Across The Void.png|Sneak Peek at Across the Void's Book Cover AcrosstheVoidmoresneakpeekstocome.png|More sneak peeks to come! AcrosstheVoidannouncementviaInstagram.png|Instagram Announcement from PB regarding ATV AnnouncementofreleasedateforATVviaInstagram.png|More info on Across the Void via Instagram ReleasedsteofATVoninstagram.png|Announcement of Book Premiere via Instagram AcrosstheVoidwithpremieredate.png|Cover with Premiere Date Reveal Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Books and Upcoming ones Across The Void Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 ATV Sol First Officer Sneak Peek.jpg|Sol Character Bio TitaniaATVCharacterBio.jpg|Titania Character Bio MeridianATVCharacterBio.jpg|Meridian Character Bio Keplercharacterbio.jpg|Kepler Character Bio InstagramrevealofATVChapter1description.png|Reveal on Instagram Across The Void Book 1 Ch 1 Description.png|Chapter 1 Description Reveal ChaptertwodescriptionofATV.png|Chapter 2 Description Reveal Locations featured in Book 1 PetSpaATV.png|Pet Spa aboard The Atlas EosShipATV.png|Inside Eos' Ship BurningshiponATV.png|Heze's ship exploding Planet Lektra.png|Planet Lektra on ship's viewport in Ch. 7 LektraMarketplace.png|Lektra Marketplace in Ch. 7 Janis' Home.png| Interior of Janis' Home in Ch. 7 LektraTempleasseenfromthePath.png|Lektra Temple, seen from the Path in Ch. 7 TheAtlasgoesintoWarpSpeed.jpg|Warp Speed InsideofshipATV.png|Inside Pilot's ship MataraSenatebuilding.jpg|Matara Miscellaneous AcrosstheVoidInGameCover.png|In-Game Cover ATVsneakpeekintofirstchapter.png|Teaser of Chapter 1 ATVeveryonesanalien.jpg|Everyone's an Alien confirmation AtV Map.png|Map of Atlas Route GalaxyblasterATVdrink.png|Galaxy Blaster Drink ATVSecuritySystemSchematic.png|Security System Schematic DrinksavailableontheAtlas.png|Drink Options at the Atlas Bar NitrotronATV.png|Nitrotron for Eos & Zekei AcrosstheVoidPBWriters.png|Across the Void Writers Part I MeettheATVwriters.jpg|Across the Void Writers Part II Celebrationofalltherecentreleaces.png|PB Celebrates recent releases Part I ATVthemedjuiceforcelebrationatPB.png|PB Celebrates recent releases Part II ChelsanexttoBigSoyCountryandAcrosstheVoid.png|Chelsa Next to ATV and BSC Posters MarkoftheLektraSchematic.png|Mark of the Lektra Tattoo Schematic Zekei'sLastNameconfirmedbyPB.png|Confirmation of Zekei's last name by PB Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 2 Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 3 Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 4 Trivia * On July 30, 2018 a sneak peak of the book cover alongside Big Sky Country was revealed with a summary of the book as well. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024072892164624384 ** On this same day it was confirmed that you can play as Male or Female in this book. https://twitter.com/ImRealFrosty/status/1024073649148424193 * On August 1, 2018 the first sneak peek was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024767135476674560 * On August 6, 2018 Pixelberry teased via instagram story that there be more sneaks peeks of Across the Void coming soon. * On August 7, 2018, it was confirmed that Across the Void will be released on August 20, 2018. ** It is the third book to be released on a Monday after The Junior, Book 1 and Desire & Decorum, Book 1.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1026934343699034116 * On August 9, 2018, a second sneak peek was released of what appears to be a futuristic city and at the bottom of the sneak peeks the words: Experience where the universe comes together. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1027675747425480704 * On August 10, 2018, a 46 sec book trailer was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1028027457587175424 * On August 12, 2018 a character bio for Sol, the First Officer to your Captain was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029129546530926592 * On August 14, 2018 a character bio for Titania, the pilot in Your Character's Spaceship was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029479504832385024 * On August 15, 2018 a character bio for Meridian, the medic was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029826366634479616 ** The summaries for Chapters 1 & 2 were revealed on the same day, while also confirming it to be a series with Book 1 on the title. * On August 16, 2018 a character bio for Kepler, the security officer was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1030191573290508288 * On August 17, 2018 the final trailer was released, this one asking the player which side of the galactic civil war they'd be joining. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1030544449149915136 * On August 20, the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/8/20/across-the-void: ** In Across the Void, you get to play as the Main Character , as well as your siblings Eos Elara and Pax Elara. These three siblings are all part of an alien race called the Cyber , the most technologically advanced race in the galaxy, whose genetically designed bodies have been fused with biotechnology. ** Players will get to captain their own luxury transport ship, defend the galaxy as a keeper of the peace, and act as a spy in the civil war. ** Across the Void is a human-free universe! You can date aliens from all over our galaxy, from royalty with flowers growing through their hair to admirals with stars on their skin. ** There are over a dozen different alien races readers will encounter in Across the Void! Each has a different look, style, and comprehensive history of their planet and society. ** Along with playing as the main character and hs/her siblings (who each have their own set of love interests!), you'll get to choose which side of the galactic war you want to be part of. ** As the story continues, players will gain allegiance points for either side when making key decisions. ** When it comes to the music, the writers had a lot of themes they wanted to hit, such as the war, the sense of discovery, and moments of lighthearted fun. ** It was also revealed that this book is definitely inspired by the Mass Effect Trilogy, and other works such as Kyle XY, District 9 and some of Philip K. Dick's writings. * Many characters in this story have astronomy-related names. For example, Sol is the Latin, Spanish, Portuguese, and Catalan name for the sun. * This is the third book that gives you the option to wear a hat. The other two are Home for the Holidays and Desire & Decorum, Book 1. * On September 24, 2018 PB hosted a party for September birthdays and to celebrate their recent releases. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1044340079836094464 * On November 5, 2018 PB announced that after Chapter 13, the book will be going on hiatus. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1059522741173288960 ** As of November 26, 2018 PB confirmed that the book was still on a ''mid-book break''right now. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067172344605564937 * On November 30, 2018, PB released a blog post that answered several recurring FAQ; among them was the reveal that ATV won't come back till Spring 2019. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more References Category:Stories Category:Across the Void Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Gender of Choice Lead Category:Multiple Points of View